Boy, Girl, Club-sama
by Sketchy788
Summary: After the stone age omake. Natsu shows his new "pet" around the village, and Lucy starts thinking certain thoughts about her "captor". Male and female learn about one another first hand...but what happens when love stirs just as the female army returns! Primarily NaLu, although chapter 2 has hints of other ships as well.
1. Boy, Girl, Club-sama

"You're mine from now on."

The male's words echoed through her mind, long after the shock and fear had subsided. What did that mean? Surely her tribe would come back to get her...

...right?

Lucy decided it was best not to think about it.

"Lu shee?"

Familiar yet unfamiliar, the syllables pulled her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"That's your name, right? Lu shee? I heard the females call you that."

"Close. It's Lucy."

"Okay." Big smile as the male patted her head. "Hi, Lucy. I'm Natsu."

"Nice to meet you, Natsu. You, um, you're not gonna eat me or anything, are you?"

"Huh? Nah. You're not a boar. I just want to keep you as a pet." Another head pat.

"Natsu, I'm not a pet. I could be your friend though?"

"Friend...? What's that?"

Oof. She hadn't realized how dense males could be.

"A friend is someone you're nice to, who's nice to you too. And why are you still patting me?"

"I can't help it. You feel nice and soft." Lucy's face went bright red as she saw his eyes glance downward briefly. "Do friends pat each other?"

Her blush intensified. Her mind went to the stories Erza and Cana told around the campfire on particularly rambunctious nights.

"Sometimes. If they like each other enough."

"I like you."

"That's a start. I guess that means we're friends."

"Alrighty!" Another big, silly grin.

At this point Lucy wasn't afraid. Sure, the males seemed to be as ridiculous as village stories suggested, but this one, this Natsu... He was different.

Not harmless, not by a long shot. Not with those gleaming fangs and rippling muscles that unnerved her and (whether she liked to admit it or not) stirred certain special feelings. The way he could pick her up and swing her over his shoulder like it was nothing...

But otherwise he seemed nice. Friendly, even.

"Hey Natsu? Could you show me your village?"

"Sure!" He moved to pick her up...but she stopped him.

"I can walk, you know."

"Okay." He took her hand, fangs sparkling. "So you don't run away."

"Fiiine." Not like she had much of a choice. Besides, the situation could be a lot worse. His hand was rough like the other males. But it was warm, big, covering hers almost completely. Powerful yet somehow gentle...

Gods, this was going to be interesting.

He led her around the village, which was still a bit waterlogged from the attack earlier. The fire pits, the sparring field, even the huts where the other villagers lived.

When her stomach roared he took her to the mess hall for a meal. And afterward he surprised her with a handful of wildflowers.

"What's this for?"

"I told ya, I like ya." A hint of uncharacteristic shyness in his smile.

"Thanks, Natsu. I like you too." Blush. Her heart was going a million miles a minute. "Could, um, we go to your hut now?"

"Uh, sure." Smiling even though he was a bit confused. "Happy too?"

"No. Just you and me for right now."

"Alright." Confused, curious. He didn't say anything else for the remainder of the walk.

Of course, once they got into his hut, he couldn't resist asking.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Your heart's pounding."

"Wait,what? How could you tell?"

"Hunter's instinct." This grin was smug. "You sound just like a cornered boar. Are you scared?"

"N-no. Just a little nervous."

"Nervous? Why -" Here she saw an opportunity and seized it. She got on her tiptoes, leaned close to the male, reveled in the warmth of the contact between their bodies. Kissed him. It wasn't her first smooch (drunken bonfire nights, after all), but it was different than those sloppy kisses with Cana.

Maybe it was because he was a male. Maybe it was because those _urges_ she'd been feeling had been steadily increasing throughout the day.

The whys didn't matter. Kissing this male, kissing Natsu, it just felt... _good._

And he wasn't resisting.

"Lucy..." A low growl once they finally parted. "...what _was_ that..."

"It's called a kiss. Do you like it?"

"I do. I think club-sama does too." She couldn't ignore the way the tone of his voice made her feel warm and tingly all over, or the tinge of what had to be lust when he mentioned his "club-sama."

"What else does club-sama like?"

"You."

A giggle and a blush. She bit her lip, not sure how to continue. Then she glanced down and an idea came to her courtesy of a flashback from earlier.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, um, grab me like you did before? Right before the girls ran off, I mean."

"Okay." He moved behind her, paused, then put his hands on her chest. Gently at first, then squeezing and kneading. He even nuzzled his head against her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. She relaxed, shifted, pressing her backside against him. He growled. "So soft..."

"I can feel club-sama."

"It's risin', but it ain't angry." A nibble on her neck. "I...I don't know this feeling but I like it."

"Arousal. Lust. They happen when a male and a female are attracted to each other."

"Attracted?"

"When they like someone and want to get closer. That's what the others say, anyway."

"The others? You don't know?"

"N-no. I never really felt that way even when there were males nearby. I guess I wanted to find someone I liked to share that with."

"You like me...after everything?"

"Yeah." It didn't make sense, no matter how many times she mulled it over in her head. "I like you, Natsu. And I want to learn about this with you."

"I wanna learn with you too." His hands roamed, determined to explore her curves even over the skimpy pelts she was wearing. He pulled her a little closer. Squeezed. Felt club-sama stir when she let out a sigh.

"Do, um, do you have a bed?" It might have seemed like a silly question but hey, she didn't know how the males lived. She just wanted to be comfortable, anyway.

"Yeah. Come on." He took her hand and led her to his sleeping area.

Lucy was pleasantly surprised. She almost expected to see a sparse pile of fur in one corner of the room, but his bed was a lot like hers. It was the same sort of large stone slab topped with straw, covered with plenty of furs that looked so very soft...

Right when she was considering sitting down the male surprised her again by picking her up then laying her down on the furs. Oh yes, they were very soft indeed.

"This is nice."

"Thanks. Um..." Shyness again. "What do we do now?"

"Kiss me again."

No hesitation this time. When he leaned over and kissed her, she felt.. well, claimed. Possessed. Overtaken by the mighty hunter, just like in those naughty campfire stories.

And gods, she wanted more.

Even as they kissed their hands roamed. Natsu stroked, groped, caressed, while Lucy worked on first pulling his vest and scarf off then exploring his newly exposed chest. He was buff. Not bulky, but a nice amount of muscle for a male. Scars on cheek, neck, and torso told the story of a fierce, reckless, warrior.

"...Lucy..." Growl, sniff. "Your smell...I, I can't tell where it's coming from, but it's amazing."

Her face felt like it was on fire. Leave it to a male to be clueless and direct at the same time.

"That's lust, Natsu."

"Lust...That's good, right?"

"Uh-huh. Why don't you see if you can find it under my pelts?"

"I bet I can." Those hands roamed again. The male..no...Natsu stroked over her top again, letting his fingers explore the soft pelt that covered her breasts while searching for a way to take it off.

"Don't even think about ripping it. The tie is in the back." A nod. He untied the knot, watching with more than a little interest as the pelt shifted. He lifted it over her head then let it fall to the ground. Then he stopped.

He looked at Lucy, mesmerized.

She blushed.

"What's the matter? Never seen a female before?" A giggle when she saw him blush as well. "Go ahead, Natsu. Look. Touch. Learn me, and let me learn you."

She had never been this forward, never let her desires take center stage like this. But then again she had never encountered a creature quite like Natsu before. If this was how males and females were supposed to interact...well, she wanted to interact with her pink haired 'captor' as much as possible.

He kept his hands on her breasts, still kneading and squeezing while his mouth ventured south. He licked, nibbled, kissed, otherwise slowly turned her to horny goo.

"Mmm. Find it yet, mighty hunter?"

"Not quite. You smell good. Tasty, too." A slow lick south of her belly button yet just north of her waist pelt.

Club-sama stirred. Lucy squirmed, feeling that special warmth she had heard so much about between her legs.

Sniff, sniff, growl.

"I think I found it."

"Ohhh really?"

"Yeah..." Another growl. He moved one hand down between her legs. His fingers stroked over the swell of skin just barely covered by pelt. She knew, just _knew_, he could feel her wet heat. A soft moan escaped her lips. He let out a dark chuckle. "Found it."

"Then why don't you _do something about it_..."

"Oh I will, naughty female."

That's where he got a little rough. He tugged the pelt down her legs and tossed it to the corner of the bed. So she lay in front of him, naked and trembling for the second time that day.

The difference was...this time she was actually willing. Her cheeks were flushed and her body was ready for anything and everything the male had in mind.

And he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She loved that.

"Taste me, bonehead."

"Okay...?" He licked her leg, not really sure what she was getting at.

Grr. Bonehead was right. Beautiful, incredible bonehead.

Well, this _was_ going to be a learning process...

"Not like that. Up here." She gestured upward, gently parting her legs to show him exactly what she meant. The look of comprehension on his face was both cute and utterly sexy.

"Oh..." He nudged her legs apart and settled his head between her thighs. She felt his hand stroke over her, practically petting the soft hair while his other hand explored her folds.

Then she heard him mutter something kinda weird.

"Cave-sama."

"Huh?"

"You're like a cave right here." The cave in question was invaded by what had to be his finger. She gasped and arched her back. "Cave-sama feels good."

_Boy, did it ever!_

"I bet it tastes good too. Go on, silly male."

Nod. He pulled his finger out. She watched him lick the wetness and heard the low growl of approval.

Then she saw stars when she felt his tongue exploring her. Her hand went straight to his hair, tangling through the pink tresses as she begged for more.

And more was exactly what the male gave her. If he was as talented with club-sama as he was with that tongue...the thought alone made her tremble.

"Mmm. Tasty cave-sama."

She mewled.

"Na...ha..Naaatsu. Cave-sama wants club-sama."

"That's great, Lu-shee. Club-sama wants a taste of cave-sama too."

"Who am I to let club-sama down?" Purr. "Get up here."

The male did what he was told. He sat next to her, not really sure what to do next.

"Um..."

"Um what?"

"What now?"

"Now I want to see club-sama. Take those pelts off." A gesture at his waist. He dropped the pelts, treating the female to a proper glimpse at the mighty club-sama.

Mighty was right. Club-sama was quite...impressive. No wonder the others had fled so quickly. No, she wasn't afraid. Club-sama wasn't to be feared. It was to be appreciated.

Lucy intended to be very appreciative.

"Mammoth..." She reached a hand out to touch him. Fingers brushed against him, tentative, reverent.

Twitch.

He exhaled, then flashed a shaky smile.

"Go ahead and touch. I like you, and so does club-sama."

Well _that_ feeling was certainly mutual.

"Alright." She stroked the length, one finger tracing the path of a vein, delighting at the way he leaned into the contact. She even leaned over and flicked her tongue over the throbbing tip. Shudder, gasp.

Then she glanced down between her legs and bit her lip.

"Are, ahnn, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking we should get on with this." Her other hand shifted, moved down between her legs, stroking herself in an attempt to ease some of that delicious ache. He sniffed, growled.

"Only if you keep doing _that_."

"Alright." Lucy's voice lowered. She flicked her tongue again and giggled when she felt him twitch in her hand. Then she let go of him, parted her legs, and beckoned him to come closer with a sexy look and a finger wiggle.

Natsu got on his knees, pinned one arm above her head, and quirked his own head at her. She just smiled, dark eyes sending him a clear message.

_Get on with it._

She had to give the male credit. He may have been bumbling and silly, but he knew how to take a hint when it was spread-eagle in front of him.

He grasped club-sama, somehow fumbling his way into her warm little cave. The sound she let out in response was more animalistic than human. Primal.

Sweet GODS this felt incredible, and they had barely even started.

She heard him growling her name and felt him bite her neck. He started moving within her and she cried out, enjoying every second of this delicious friction.

Her heart raced, her breath quickened with each thrust. She felt sweet fire pooling low in her tummy, amplifying with the combined sensations of club-sama and her eager fingers.

In no time that sweet fire sparked an explosion that sent waves of delicious pleasure coursing through her entire body. She moaned his name over...and over...and over again.

Natsu tensed up for a moment then trembled. Lucy felt club-sama pulsing inside her. She saw the male faltering, so she pulled him into a deep kiss that lasted until he collapsed, gasping, into her arms.

"Lucy... Gods, that was frickin' awesome..." Slick sound as he pulled out of her.

"It definitely was." She watched him wipe club-sama off with more than a little interest. Hungry again, so soon... "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're mine!" She giggled, wiggled her hips, and pounced. He yelped as she pinned him to the bed, startled, but had no complaints.

She licked the remaining sticky mess off of him. Then she sank down on him, seating herself on the now very hungry club-sama.

They took their time. Enjoyed this new position, savored every sensation. Natsu came first...but mere moments later he had his face buried in cave-sama.

Lucy mewled, writhed, and cried out at his ministrations.

He rubbed her while his tongue ravished her depths. Each motion worked her into a frenzy, setting her closer to another glorious climax.

Then she felt his tongue rub against a specific spot on cave-sama's wall, a spot she never realized even existed. The world exploded.

Lucy let out this absolutely feral moan and tangled both hands into his hair as the waves of passion claimed her.

Some immeasurable time later she pulled the male, **her** male, into a kiss.

"Thanks for kidnapping me."

"You're...welcome I guess?" He looked so adorable when he was confused. Lucy giggled.

"I mean it. We never would have done this if you hadn't found me. It was fun, Natsu."

"It was." Nose nuzzle. "Can we do it again?"

"Definitely. But not right now. Right now I wanna get cleaned up and sleep."

"Okay. Follow me." He grabbed their pelts and a couple furs to dry off with. Then he led her to the stream right outside his hut.

She washed up. She blushed a little bit when she noticed he was watching her. That sudden wave of shyness didn't stop her from sitting next to him.

"Mine," he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

"Mine!" She whispered right back as she kissed his nose.

They sat together for a while and relaxed as the water flowed around them.

Eventually, reluctantly, they dried off, got dressed, and went back to Natsu's hut. As they cuddled together in his bed Lucy couldn't help smiling at the day's events. So much had happened, and all because she had wanted to take a bath in a waterfall...

Well, she thought as sleep began to claim her, it could have been worse... at least instead of some dangerous predator she had found a male, a friend, and a relationship like none she had ever encountered.

What was it the others called special feelings between males and females? Love?

Yeah, that sounded about right.

Love...


	2. The Morning After

Lucy stirred. She was momentarily startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. At least, she was until she saw Natsu laying next to her. He seemed to be barely awake, one arm lazily curled over her waist.

Ohh... she remembered now.

"Hi."

"Hey." He wrapped his other arm around her, pulled her close. "Ready for another round?"

"You bet."

A kiss, then another, and another. Hands wandered. She leaned into each touch eagerly. Gods, his hands were so nice and warm...

Natsu was just about to relieve her of her pelts when something caught their attention.

Specifically, a loud banging and even louder shouting.

"LUCY!"

"Erza?!" The blonde yelped. "I didn't think they'd be back so soon."

Obviously the male heard her voice trembling. He pulled her into his arms and rested his forehead on hers.

"I ain't letting you go."

Lucy was torn.

On the one hand she missed her tribe, missed her sisters dearly.

On the other... she didn't want to leave her male, her Natsu. They had bonded in such a short time and Lucy didn't want to give that up.

She didn't want to lose him.

Bang.

Bang.

BANG.

"We know you're in there, male! Surrender Lucy or face the consequences!"

"She means it, Natsu. Let's go."

She didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to die at Erza's hands, either.

Natsu stopped right before they got to the door. He pulled off his fang necklace, then slipped it down onto his female's neck.

The significance wasn't lost on her. She took his hand, seeking comfort as she gathered up some courage.

The pair was greeted by a small host representing the strongest of the female tribe. Mira, Cana, Juvia, Levy, and little Wendy-sama stood out in the crowd among others.

Erza stood in front of the hut, a rather fierce looking stave in hand and an equally fierce glare on her face.

"Lucy. Are you alright? Did this brute harm you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Very well, then. Enough of this foolishness. Let's get you home before the brute can cause any more trouble."

"She's not going anywhere, female."

"She can speak for herself, brute!" Erza moved to swing at Natsu. Lucy stepped forward, standing in front of her male in complete defiance.

By this point a few males had arrived. No doubt Erza's loud commotion called them over. No surprise, Lucy thought. She was, after all, a stranger in the village. Instinct demanded they protect their home against possible threats, even if said threat was an intimidating female.

"No."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no. Erza, just because you had a bad experience with a male doesn't mean they're all bad. I want to stay with my Natsu. I... I love him."

At that moment, Erza, the Scarlet Demon, threw her stave to the ground. Lucy had never seen her tremble, had never seen her sink to her knees and weep like that.

"Erza..."

"No. It's fine. You're right, Lucy. I suppose I have been too harsh on you all. I simply don't want anyone to get hurt like I did."

This brought on murmurs from the females. Some of them even glanced over at the males, quite curious about the other tribe. Juvia, for example, seemed to be instantly smitten with one of them. Levy just did her best to look indifferent.

"Erza?!"

A new voice, a new male. Tall, blue hair, odd marking on one cheek.

Erza's mystery male reappears, Lucy thought, expecting a tender reunion.

...And then Erza slapped the male across the face. Lucy blushed and quickly turned away. No way was she about to get caught up in THAT.

"Hey Lucy?" Thank the gods for distractions. She turned to Natsu. The male had one of his cute confused expressions.

"Yeah?"

"What's...love?"

That did it. One question, one simple question, made her blush so hard she wondered if smoke was coming from her ears.

"L-love?"

"Yeah, love. I heard you say you love me?" Shrug. He was acting mighty casual for such a serious topic. "Are you okay? You sound like a spooked boar again."

"N, no. I'm fine. Just feeling a little shy, that's all. Love is, ummm...Love is when two people like each other a lot. They make each other happy and want to stay together for, um, forever."

Forever, huh?" This made the male smile.

"Yeah." Words failed her so she pounced, curled her arms around him, and snuggled her head on his shoulder. "Kinda like how I feel right now."

"Ohhh. I get it." Natsu chuckled and patted her head for about a second before letting his hand stroke her hair. "I think I like this love thing."

"Me too."

A kiss and a cuddle. Lucy was just about to suggest going back to the hut for some more fun when she heard a familiar voice.

"Heyyy! Lucy!"

"Cana? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you some clothes, and I wanted to see this male of yours." The brunette handed her a bundle then flashed a knowing look at Natsu, who just looked confused. "Damn, Lucy. You have good taste."

"Uhhh...Thanks. Sorry, Cana, I can't really talk right now..."

"It's alright. I get it." Wink. Oh, she got it, alright. "See ya later, Lucy. Let me know if ya ever want to share." She kissed Lucy's cheek, pinched her backside, then took off to rejoin the other females.

"We'll see about that." A rather naughty image flashed through Lucy's brain, making her blush. She needed to find another thought, something to distract her for a few moments. So she glanced at the others.

Despite the initial hostility the males and females seemed to be getting along...at least somewhat.

Erza and the blue haired one were deep in conversation, his hand clutching hers.

Levy was in what seemed like a harsh and heated debate with the larger male, although the sparkle in her eyes and the hint of a blush gave Lucy the impression that the debate wasn't the only thing that was heated.

And Juvia...well, she had asked a certain rather frigid male if she could sit on his face again, much to his shock.

Speaking of males...

"Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna go back to the hut?" And finish what we started. The implication was clear. Lucy blushed at the idea and felt sweet heat pooling in her belly.

"Sure. Let's go."

With no further ado Natsu picked her up then dashed into the humble abode. He set her down ever so gently on the bed then paused, blushing.

"I have an idea," she whispered. She slipped her pelts off slowly, well aware that he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Then she untied her hair, letting the silky blonde tresses fall from their usual ponytail.

"Wow..."

Lucy blushed. She still wasn't used to being fawned over like this. But truthfully she rather enjoyed the attention, especially from her male.

"Bind my wrists. Not too tight."

Once that was done she got on her knees and leaned forward, resting her hands in front of her.

"What now?"

"I want you to take me like you did yesterday."

"Wait...can we do it this way?"

"I think so. Look." She wiggled her hips and gave him a very good view of cave-sama. "You have to get behind me and put club-sama right here."

Right where it belongs.

"Alrighty." He made fast work of shedding his pelts and moved next to her on the bed. She shivered when he stroked over her bare skin. Back, thigh, bare breast. One particularly daring hand slipped between her legs and began to rub her right where she needed it.

What seemed like a million years later, she felt club-sama brush against her rump. Blush heated up her cheeks.

"Don't be shy. Go on." Her polite way of saying get on with it. Luckily he was getting better at taking her hints and cues. He pushed deep into her, treating her to some pretty delicious friction.

Lucy mewled.

"Feels so good..."

"It does..." Natsu's voice was little more than a growl. "How 'bout this?" He gripped her thighs and started pumping her.

"Mmmm that's, ahh, that's nice too." Nice was an understatement.

"Cave-sama's nice and wet. Naughty little female..." Dark, sexy chuckle.

"Only for you, Natsu."

"That's right, Lucy. I'm all yours, and you're _mine_." He moved faster now...

...perhaps a little too fast. She felt club-sama slip out of her.

And she whined.

"Natsuuu...I want more."

"It's okay, baby. We're not done yet." He reached over and untied her hands. "Get on your back."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I wanna see you."

Well, Lucy couldn't argue with that. As fun as the new position was, she felt kinda isolated not being able to see her male's face...or anything else for that matter. So she laid back, resting her hands above her head.

Natsu grinned. Lucy braced herself for what was sure to be very enjoyable indeed.

First, though, he lifted her leg up oh so gently, then rested her ankle on his shoulder. Then, at long last, he got back to properly pleasuring her.

The first thrust seemed to set her every nerve ablaze. Something about the position, something as simple as her leg on his shoulder, added to the already incredible sensations.

She moaned. Loudly. She really got into it, bucking her hips with every single move he made. What delicious friction. He went faster with a downright devilish smile and a dark chuckle.

"Lucy...Lucyyyyyy..."

"Mmmmmm, Natsuuuuu..." Her voice was a sensual purr. She scraped her nails down his back. He shuddered. "You like that? How 'bout this?" Her free hand wandered down between her thighs. Nimble fingers stroked over sensitive skin and she let out another feral moan.

"You're such a tease, female. I love it..." Growl.

"Then say my name, Natsu." More teasing. Well, he had just said he loved it...

"Lu...Lucy..."

"Louder, Natsu. Louder." She rubbed her sweet spot, gasping at the combined sensation of her finger and club-sama. "I'm so wet for you Natsuuuu..."

"Damn...Lucy..._Lucyyy..._" More growling, more delicious friction. So close...they were both so deliciously close to utter bliss... Natsu roared her name. Lucy savored her own climax as well as the feeling of him twitching and filling her with his hot seed.

Moments later they lay together in a tangle of limbs and sweat. Natsu kissed her forehead, while Lucy nuzzled his shoulder.

It didn't take long for the pair to establish something of a routine. They made love, intent on learning all they could about one another. At the same time...Lucy was beginning to realize that there was much more to love than the physical stuff. They walked, they talked. Natsu even took her hunting and fishing.

Through it all they bonded. At first he always took her hand. But as time passed, it became more and more common for her to take the lead...and his hand.

Flash forward a year, and things were quite different. The males and females were officially no longer at war, much to Mas Ter's chagrin. Relationships were becoming quite common between the two groups. Lucy was surprised to see how many had paired off. Erza and Jellal, Juvia and Gray, and Levy and Gajeel all joined her and Natsu as official couples.

The REAL surprise involved Gajeel and Levy. Lucy would have just about sworn they would have a rocky and brief tryst that would never amount to anything serious...at least, she would have until Levy announced she was carrying a baby.

This was the first child of what was bound to be many. Lucy had been happy for her friend but at the same time she felt a bit of envy and sadness. She wouldn't admit it to anyone at first but truth is, she wanted a baby. She wanted...what was the word? Oh. She wanted to have a little family with Natsu, wanted to further their bond.

When she finally admitted this to him, he smiled and hugged her.

"Don't worry about that, Lucy. We're a family even without kids. And besides, at the rate we're goin', we'll have 'em eventually."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Natsu." She couldn't help smiling as she kissed his cheek. He grinned then pulled her into a proper kiss, a kiss that sent all her worries out of her mind.

It wasn't until a few months later that Lucy got her wish. She happened to run into Wendy-sama one afternoon while Natsu was off hunting. The girl had squealed and hugged the very confused blonde.

"What is it?"

"You're carrying a child, Lu-chan!"

The world stopped spinning for a moment.

"You're sure?!"

"I'm positive! I can always tell when there's gonna be a baby!"

Accurate. The girl had been the first to notice when Levy was carrying. It only made sense that her little gift would be as accurate now.

It took every ounce of willpower Lucy had not to blurt out her news the moment Natsu and Happy got back, giant boar in tow. Somehow she managed to be patient, somehow she managed to get through dinner with her tender little secret still intact. Her plan was to wait until they got back to their hut, wait until they had a bit of privacy.

Natsu...Natsu somehow figured it out before she said anything.

"Wait. Wendy I understand, but how did _you_ know?"

"You smell kinda different. That and you've been smiling at me all night like you've got some big secret. What else could it be?"

"You know, you males are a lot smarter than we give you credit for...And that's why I love you, Natsu."

"Love you too, Lu-shee." A slow, tender kiss that encompassed all the love they shared. That night, cuddled under furs with her mate's hand curled around her soon-to-be swelling belly, Lucy felt content, like she had everything she ever wanted…

Sure, it wasn't perfect like those fairy stories she had grown up hearing. That didn't mean life wasn't worth enjoying, wasn't beautiful.

Even a relationship that had started out on the wrong foot had gone from purely physical to purely incredible, from confusion and kidnapping to a sweet love that made her heart sing.

And that, dear friends, was very beautiful indeed.

~~Fin


End file.
